Hallway Silence
by rEpose
Summary: Craig thinks about his and Tweek's relationship in the quiet of the empty school hallways. Light CreEk oneshot.


There is a fleeting moment of absolute silence that lives just after the last bell of the trying school day rings. When the echoing noise of nothingness is broken only by the light click of his shoes on the polished tile flooring, or the hushed shuffle of golden, feathered hair by his ears.

In these fluttering moments, Tweek felt as if his feet were level with the stars. Everything felt it was caught in slow motion and thick, like trying to walk underwater. A sleepy calm coursed through his entire body, engulfing him and clogging his senses in a surreal kind of warmth.

He didn't have to care about whether the coffee pot would be full when he got home, remembering to put the keys to the family shop someplace safe, or if the constantly cold weather will finally get to him. It's not the most surprising thing in the world to be told that Tweek had trouble relaxing. Actually, he had trouble with just about anything other than drinking coffee.

It's these moments of tranquility that make Tweek Tweak's day complete. Productive. Meaningful. And he often finds himself staying just a little bit after most of the Colorado redneck students had left to get another taste of this stillness. The few students that might remain in the building (usually the brainiacs and the trouble students) know not to disturb the blond unless the situation is absolutely life threatening.

Tweek may hold these moments so dear because they are part of a world he might never fully get a grasp on.

In Tweek's haste to escape from every class, hoping that maybe if he rushed every movement then the conclusion to the day might arrive a bit faster, he took zero notice of anything else. Not even the raven-haired boy he held so dearly.

The perpetually caffeinated boy and a certain Craig Tucker were good friends, but their relationship was slightly stressed after their fight in third grade. After all, it was nothing short of a miracle the two didn't end up tearing one another limb from limb the next time they locked gazes. While they later found the whole spat was merely a few boys' result of boredom, that didn't keep the lingering of stale awkwardness away.

Even though Craig couldn't help but feel unsettled around the spastic boy, he was highly protective of him. Perhaps it was the muscle-less, bony arms, the emaciated torso, or his large, amber eyes and that sweet (albeit high-strung) disposition that sparked the guardian instinct. Either way, if you messed with Tweek Tweak, you messed with Craig Tucker. Which was, no matter how strong or brave you might be, never a good plan.

Because of his care for Tweek, Craig spent much of his school day with an eye on him. Just in case he spilled coffee on his textbooks, or ran out of lead for his pencil, or Kenny McCormick died on him or something.

Even during Tweek's sleepy after-school glow Craig made sure to keep an eye on him. He wouldn't be able to stand himself if he left the paranoid blond in the No Man's Land in his weakest moment. At least when he was his normal, twitchy, deranged self he was relatively prepared for danger. But that didn't mean Craig didn't like the boy in this state. Seeing him finally able to 'find his center' after a long day was a relief for the Tucker boy.

Maybe all those years of therapy are finally starting to pay off after all…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If only... if only...

**A/N:** I had been wanting to submit _something_ for a long time... so why not go for the always loveable, fluffy, Creek? I've been reading Creek fics for an eon now and have always wanted to make one... but I never really had a good story line.

This came to me when I was walking out of one of my classes that let me leave early one day. I noticed that the hallways seemed extremely quiet compared to how they're usually chaotic and deadly. Not to mention noisy. XD I just had to write about it because the feeling was just so unfamiliar and rare to me.

I'm not very good at relaxing either, so when I felt that full, deep ocean, head in the clouds feeling I went crazy.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction. I'll be back with more (hopefully ones with a legit storyline) soon... and it will be much better than this one. I'm going to try not to start it and then let it collect dust until I remember it and then not be in the same mood.

I'm also sorry that these notes are so freaking long… But I just couldn't stop talking…

… -is ashamed-

Je t'aime~


End file.
